1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an automated valuation model that accommodates assessment of subject items with graphical assessment of value history.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated valuation models (AVMs) are now widely used to automatically evaluate properties, such as for assessing the propriety of including comparable properties in an appraisal, determining whether an appraisal value is appropriate, and so forth.
AVMs have progressed to the point of generating rich data corresponding to property valuation as well as the underlying property characteristics. This data is useful for assessing the propriety of comparables, or reviewing a property valuation. However, this data is typically presented for the current time, which does not allow an appreciation and review of the history of the valuation of a subject and/or comparables.
What is needed is an AVM tool that generates value history information to accommodate a better assessment of a subject property and/or comparable properties.